iAm The Only Exception
by musicfreak291
Summary: Sam doesn't believe love is real. After an accident happens, she starts seeing things in a new light thanks to a close friend. Songfic based on 'The Only Exception' by Paramore. Seddie Oneshot.


**iAm The Only Exception**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly.**

**A/N: Okay so this is another oneshot. It is a songfic but you don't have to know the song to read it. It is based on 'The Only Exception' by Paramore. I love their new album and this song inspired this fic. So here goes. Sam's POV.**

**

* * *

**

10 Years Ago

All was well. I was a happy 5 year old, without a care in the world. I had friends, my Mom and my Dad. I thought that nothing would change. That everything would remain as it was. My Parents loved each other and I loved them. Little did I know that my little perfect world was soon coming to an end.

Recently, my parents had been fighting. A lot. It happens almost every night, almost like a routine. My dad would return home, late I might add. My mom starts asking questions and they start quarreling. I simply sat in my room, huddled in my bed, just hoping that they would stop. I hated it when my parents fought. Sometimes it would go on well into the night and I couldn't do anything. But no matter how bad it got, they always made up in the end. However this time was different.

I was sitting in the living room, looking at the television as images flashed across the screen. I however, wasn't paying attention since my parents were once again fighting in their bedroom. My mom would shout something and my dad would yell back. I knew something was wrong. More so than usual. It felt...different. Next thing I knew my dad left the bedroom and slammed the bedroom door closed. He was crying and I could tell. I stared at him as he sat next to me.

"Daddy, why are you crying?" I asked as I wiped a tear away from his cheek. He smiled weakly and kissed me on my forehead.

"It's okay honey. It's just that daddy did something wrong and mummy's just mad." He replied. I hugged him tightly, hoping that the love I was giving him could bring the pain away. He chuckled and hugged me back. "Thanks pumpkin." He said.

I heard a door open and I looked up to see my mom standing in front of her room. In her hand, was a suitcase. She then chucked the suitcase at my dad, him catching it midway. My mom then proceeded back into the room and I could here the noises of the dresser drawers opening.

"Daddy, is mummy still mad?" I asked. He simply looked at me and I could see the sorrow on his face. My mom re-emerged from the room and tossed a pile of clothes in my dad's direction.

"Sarah, please listen. I..." Dad said.

"No excuses. I don't want to hear it. This is the last straw." Mm shouted.

"Come on Sarah. Please." My dad took a step closer to my mom. He looked like he was on the verge of tears again.

"Get out. Go to that woman. I don't ever want to see you again and I don't want you to see Sam either. And know this Dave, I will never forget this." Mom shouted and slammed the door. My dad then went and picked up the scattered fabric on the floor.

I stood there watching as he stuffed the clothes into the suitcase. He then stood up and looked at me.

"Dad?" I asked, getting a little scared and sad at the same time. He simply sighed and turned towards the door. "Dad?" I asked again, taking a step closer to him. By this time he was at the door, opening it. I knew he was going to leave but I couldn't let him. I had to do something. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him. "Dad, don't leave. Please." I begged. Tears began running down my face. "Please." I sobbed.

He sighed and closed the door. He put down the suitcase and picked me up. "There there. Don't cry." He then sat me down on the couch and sat beside me.

"Promise me you won't leave me." I cried.

"Honey, I wish I could but I can't promise you that." He said. I looked up at him, fresh tears ready to flow. He sighed again. "Listen honey, I think mummy...doesn't love daddy anymore. You understand. She wants me to leave. Leave you." He said.

"But but...I don't understand. I mean you and mummy must love each other. If you don't love each other then...does that mean love is fake? That you and mummy don't love me too." I asked.

"Listen sweetie. Don't think like that. We love you, more than anything in the world. And you must know, that even if I leave. Even if I never get to see you again. You must know that I will always love you no matter what. Sure sometimes people fall in and out of love, but not with you. You are the only exception." He said. I cried again and buried my face in his shirt. "Go on darling. You must be sleepy. Go to sleep." I did as he told and closed my eyes slowly drifting off to sleep.

I was woken up by the sun shining in from the window. I sat up rubbing my eyes. I looked at my surrounding and noticed I was back in my room. I wanted to run out as fast as I can, hoping to see my dad at the table drinking coffee like every morning. I ran to the door, only stopping when I saw a note stuck to the door. I read it out loud. "Bye Sweetie. I love you."

I stood there for a while, holding the note before reality finally set in. I dropped the note and ran to the living room. It was empty. No smell of coffee, no rustling of newspapers and no dad. He was gone.

2 Months Ago

I walked along the streets of Seattle. Hands in my pocket and mind in the clouds. Sean had just broken up with me that day. I mean I knew it was going to happen. We dated for two weeks and I knew it wasn't going to last. I mean, how stupid can I be, thinking that things could work out in the first place. I haven't dated anyone in thirteen months and I suddenly think that relationships can work again? Stupid.

But you are not going to see me crying or anything cause I am Sam Puckett. I don't need anyone. I am better off alone anyway. I mean, come on. Love? Please, that never lasts. We are human and we get over things, especially something as little as love. It never lasts. Why do I even bother? It's never worth the risk.

I then realized I was at the park. I looked at the leaves blowing in the wind and just felt like enjoying the moment right then. I walked to a bench and sat down, closing my eyes and taking a deep and long breath.

"Hey." Someone called out. I knew who it was immediately.

"What do you want Freddie?" I asked, feigning an annoyed voice. I wasn't in the mood to be genuinely annoyed.

"Heard that Sean dumped you? You okay?" Freddie asked. I opened my eyes and raised an eyebrow at him.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked.

"I don't know. Heartbroken perhaps?" Freddie suggested. I scoffed at his sentence.

"Please. I don't get heartbroken, I break people's hearts." I said. He then sat next to me. "And their limbs when they get too close without my knowledge." I added.

"Are you sure? Cause I have a shoulder to lend if you need it." Freddie suggested.

"Um thanks but no thanks." I said and scooted further away from Freddie. I didn't want to get close to anyone anymore. No more will I get hurt by anyone. I put up a tough front, to conceal what I bottle up inside. Bullying people is my coping mechanism, if you will. I do it to try to forget. Forget being hurt, forget my father leaving and forget everything.

"I was just asking." Freddie said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Well don't ask. I realize that having relationships are a waste of time. I'm better off alone and frankly, I'm content with loneliness. In fact, I love it." I said.

"Well, whatever it is, just know that I'll always be here for you." Freddie said. It shocked me a little that Freddie said that, seeing that he's hardly that sweet to me. He finally got up and slowly walked away.

"Hey." I called out, causing him to turn around. "Thanks. You know, for caring." I said.

He smiled and put his hands in his pockets. "Anytime Princess Puckett." He said before walking off.

I looked at the grass beneath my feet and saw a lady bug on the grass. I smiled as I looked at it crawl around. Then a second one came and landed next to the first one. They stayed there together, almost touching. I looked at the insects and then to Freddie walking away.

I then remembered that nothing was worth the risk. Nothing at all. I took another glance at Freddie.

"Perhaps you will be the only exception." I said as I too got up and walked home.

Present

I ran, as fast as I could. No matter how long I ran, Bushwell Plaza didn't seem to come into view. I have been hurt again, but this time it wasn't by some stupid boy. I needed Carly right now. I continued to run, tears starting to fall. I still couldn't believe it. He was still young. How could he just go like that? Why did he have to be drinking? Now he's gone.

Finally I saw Bushwell in the sunset light. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. I ran through the doors, ignoring whatever Lewbert shouted at me. I ran up the stairs, two at a time until I reached the eighth floor. I banged on Carly's door with what little energy I had left.

"Carly open up. Quickly." I pleaded.

"Hey, Carly and Spencer aren't home. They went...Sam? Are you alright?" Freddie said from behind me. Carly wasn't around and I was falling apart. I needed someone and I didn't care who. I ran into Freddie and wrapped my arms around him. I cried into his shirt, probably scaring the crap out of him. I felt him cautiously put his hand on my back and felt him lead me into his house before he sat me down on the couch.

I pulled away from him and looked at my hands. "Sam what happened?" He asked.

"H-he...he p-passed away." I said, in between sobs.

"Who?" Freddie asked.

"My d-dad." I said.

"Sam, I'm...i'm so sorry." He said as he wrapped his arms around my shoulder. I continued to cry into him. "Does your mom know?" He asked. I shook my head. "I think you have to go and tell her." He said. I didn't want to but he was right. She deserved to know. I nodded and Freddie led me out of the apartment and to the carpark.

I felt empty, like a part of me was gone. Something so important had just been ripped away from me forever. I sat in the car, on my way home. I looked as the trees go by and families walked down the street, parents holding their children's hand. I wanted to cry but I couldn't anymore. I was exhausted and broken. More broken than I have ever been in my life.

We stopped in front of my house. I didn't move, lost in my thoughts.

"Sam. We're here." Freddie said. I blinked and slowly got out of the car into the cold Seattle air. The sky was dark and grey, portraying my mood. Freddie walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. I followed by his heels.

"Freddie? What are you doing here?" My mom asked as she opened the front door. She then turned to me. "Sam, what happened?" She clearly saw how broken I was.

"Mrs Puckett, I think Sam has something to tell you." Freddie said. My mom looked at me, waiting me to start talking.

"Mom...it's Dad. He...he passed away." I said.

"What? How?" She asked, clearly as shocked as I was when I found out.

"He was drunk driving and he had an accident." I said, feeling the tears build again.

"Oh my god." My mom said, covering her mouth with her hand. I walked into the house and dropped onto the couch. I could hear Freddie talking to my mom but I didn't bother to think about what they were saying.

"Sam? Do you know where you dad's body is?" Freddie asked. I looked to him and nodded.

"The person who called said it was at...um...Seattle morgue." I said. Freddie nodded and went back to speak with my mother. I watched as she grabbed her coat and left the house. Freddie came over and sat next to me.

"Your mother has gone to settle some of the funeral stuff, okay?" He asked. I nodded. "Are you okay? Do you need anything?" I shook my head. It was getting dark and the cold was creeping up on me. I shivered a little, catching Freddie's attention. "Your freezing." He said and grabbed the blanket, putting it around me. I looked at him, thinking that I should say something. This wasn't something he needed to do. At least not for me.

He smiled at me and walked to the kitchen. I just sat there, thinking about my dad, my life and anything my mind drifted to. I suddenly saw a cup right in my face. I followed the hand back to it's owner and saw Freddie standing there holding the cup.

"Hot chocolate. It always makes me feel better." Freddie said. I took the cup from him and took a sip of the hot drink. He sat next to me and just looked at me. "Good?" He asked. I chuckled and nodded. He smiled back and looked back to the front.

I knew it. This was the time. I've been thinking about Freddie a lot in the past two months, and I would always remember what my father said ten years ago. Maybe Freddie was the one.

"Freddie?" I said. He looked at me and smiled. "Do...um...do you..." I stammered.

"What?" He asked, clearly curious.

"You know what nevermind." I said. Maybe I was wrong. I don't think I can do it.

"Come on. Tell me. You can trust me." He said. I chuckled slightly. It just seemed funny you know. Like how I may potentially spill my guts out to Freddie of all people. "What's so funny?" He asked.

"No it just that, this feels like the night my dad left. I was sitting on the couch, him sitting in your spot." I said, the smile disappearing from my face. "That night he left after I fell asleep and I never saw him again." I looked to Freddie. "Will you leave me?" I asked.

"No Sam. I am always here for you. You are one of my best friends and I will always love you." He said. I know he meant love as a friend kind of love but hearing it was just brightening. I put my head down on his shoulder. "You must be tired. Go to sleep." He said. I was exhausted in fact and I slowly found myself falling asleep.

I woke up, realizing that I was back in my room. I somehow knew that Freddie already left. I sat up in my bed, rubbing my eyes. I looked to the door and saw a note pasted on it. I sighed. Just like my father did. At least the note proves that the previous night wasn't a dream. At least I felt like I was genuinely loved for one night. I walked to the door and read the note but all it said was 'Good Morning'. I stared at the note, confused. I exited the room and walked to the kitchen. The smell of freshly cooked pancakes and coffee filled the air. The sound of rustling newspapers could be heard.

I arrived at the living room and saw a big breakfast set on the table and someone sitting on the chair, reading the newspaper. I couldn't see who it was since the paper covered up most of him. I knew it couldn't be possible but I thought it was my dad. I took a step towards him, the floor creaking under me, causing the him to lower his newspaper. I let out the breath I held in when I realized it was Freddie. A mixture of sadness and happiness filled me. I was sad that my dad was, in fact gone but I was happy that Freddie didn't leave me that night.

"Hey, you hungry? I made breakfast." He said. I smiled and ran up to Freddie, wrapping him in a warm embrace. "Okay, um what this all about?" He asked, shocked by my sudden action.

"I'm just happy." I said, looking up at him.

"Why?" he said, putting his arms around me.

"You didn't leave me." I said.

"I told you I wouldn't leave didn't I?" He said, smiling at me.

"Yeah well everyone else did. You didn't. You are the only exception." I said, burying my face in his chest.

"Sam...I uh..." He started. I looked up at him. "I uh...don't know how to say this and I know it's a little early, what with everything that has happened, but would you like to go out sometime?" he asked. I smiled.

"Yes. I would." I said. I was on top of the world right then. And maybe, just maybe love isn't so stupid after all. I think I am starting to believe that love is real. I guess I am surrounded by exceptions.

* * *

**A/N: Okay there you have it. I love this song and the first time I heard it, it really got me thinking about a fic so this was the result. So ta-da. Lol. Please review. Hate it, love it. All accepted.**


End file.
